Beautiful Girl
by natlysei
Summary: Férias. Verão. Katherine Parker acaba tendo que viajar para a casa de sua vó em uma pacífica vila em Greencastle, Irlanda. Em meio à paisagem bucólica, Kathy pode acabar se metendo em muito mais coisas que ela ousaria pensar.
1. Chapter 1

Fantástico. Mais um verão longe da civilização. Mais um verão sem poder fazer as coisas que qualquer adolescente normal consideraria prazeroso de se fazer durante as férias de verão. Algumas vezes eu simplesmente odeio a mania de meus pais de sempre viajar para um lugar diferente todas as férias e feriados. "Ah, Kathy, mas assim você pode conhecer pessoas novas" diz mamãe. Será que ela não percebe que eu não quero conhecer pessoas novas? Eu já conheço bastante gente, mamãe, obrigada. Mas, novamente, eu não tenho escolha. Aliás, tenho sim. Eu posso ir para algum lugar perdido na Nova Zelândia, ou pra casa da minha avó, que mora numa pequena vila em Greencastle, Irlanda. Hum, escolha difícil, hein?! Férias com os pais escalando montanhas e tomando banhos de sol na Oceania ou férias num lugar extremamente tedioso, onde você conhece todo mundo e não poderia fazer nada de muito emocionante? Sério, eu estou tendo muita dificuldade pra decidir.

**- KATHERINE!**

Ops, olha a mamãe chamando aí.

**- O QUE, MÃE?  
- VENHA AQUI UM SEGUNDO**!

Melhor eu descer logo. Minha mãe é do tipo legal, mas não queira vê-la brava.

**- O que é, mãe?** – eu disse, chegando na porta do quarto dela. Ela estava sentada ao lado do meu pai, com cara de cemitério. Ó, aposta quanto que a notícia é ruim pro meu lado?  
**- Querida...** – meu pai começou. Tá vendo que a notícia é ruim? Eu diria bem péssima, porque ele nunca me chama de querida. Só quando ele quer alguma coisa de mim ou quando tem más notícias. – **Nós temos uma coisa pra te falar.  
**  
Ah meu Deus! Será que a minha avó morreu? NÃO, impossível. Vovó provavelmente só vai morrer quando tiver uns 120 anos. Caramba, ela é mais saudável e mais atlética que eu, 40 anos mais nova!  
**  
- Nós não vamos mais para a Nova Zelândia.** – minha mãe tomou a palavra. AH, QUE BOM! EU NÃO VOU MAIS TER QUE FICAR AQUI, NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU!...  
**- Eu e sua mãe trocamos nossas reservas para uma em um hotel no Haiti. Nós vamos comemorar 20 anos de casados. E você vai ficar com sua avó.  
**  
Calma. Segura. PÁRA E VOLTA. Ficar com a vovó em _Poupée Maison_? Ah, esse é o nome da casa dela. _Casa de bonecas_, em francês. Mencionei que minha avó é francesa?

**- Mas, papai!  
- Sem "Mas papai!", Katherine. Não adianta fazer manha sobre isso, já está decidido. Conforme-se.   
- Brigitte, não desconte suas frustrações no caso Dalton na Kathy.  
- MEU DEUS, PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO PARAM DE ME PRESSIONAR? É XINGO PRA LÁ, XINGO PRA CÁ, EU...  
**  
Ok, hora de voltar pra toca. Sabe, isso não é justo. Porque eu não posso ficar sozinha em casa ao invés de ir pra casa da minha avó? Eu já sou bem crescida, pelo amor de Deus! Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma por duas semanas. Eu não entendo meus pais. Para advogados, eles não fazem nenhuma justiça pro meu lado. Mas o que está decido por minha mãe é realmente irreversível. Eu vou ter que ir pra Greencastle, isso é fato. Não que eu não goste da minha avó. Aliás, minha avó é ótima! Ela não pega nem um pouco no meu pé, na verdade, vive dizendo que quando ela tinha minha idade já era dona do próprio nariz. Eu só quero saber o que eu vou ficar fazendo lá. É um daqueles lugares super agradável, com um clima totalmente campestre e tudo. Em todo lugar que você vai, pode ver as colinas verdes no fundo, e as ovelhas em pontinhos brancos sendo guiadas por pastores. Assim, totalmente bucólico. As manhãs são ensolaradas, as tardes amenas e as noites frescas. Falando assim, parece um lugarzinho perfeito. Até é, se você tiver pais que gostam de acampar e fazer piqueniques e uma trupe de irmãos mais novos. Mas se você não gosta de madrugar com o canto do galo, que é exatamente meu caso, você não vai gostar muito de lá. Sem contar que nunca aparecem pessoas interessantes na vila. Só turistas chatos de chapelões, com suas famílias enormes e máquinas fotográficas a tiracolo. Acho que vou entrar em desespero tedioso naquele lugar. Eu não posso nem usar minhas roupas favoritas. Digo, o que você usa no campo? Camiseta branca, camiseta preta, blusa de alcinha, camiseta de manga comprida, vestido xadrez, jeans claro, jeans escuro, shorts, casacos leves, jaqueta de lã, botas gastas, chinelos, e óculos escuros. Fim. Sem maquiagem, só protetor solar o dia inteiro. Nenhum dos meus _scarpins_ ou vestidos de seda. Uh, sem bolsas também. Quem tiver a coragem de dizer que não é o fim do mundo que atire a primeira pedra.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Então mãe, com qual carro eu vou?  
- Com o jipe.**

Ah, eu gosto do jipe, pelo menos. Cabe bastante malas. Não que eu vá levar muitas malas, de qualquer jeito... AH, TIVE UMA IDÉIA!

**- Ah, mãe...  
- O que você quer, Katherine?  
- Como assim o que eu quero? Você nem deixou eu terminar.  
- Kathy, querida. Você ficou nove meses na minha barriga. E outros 17 anos fora dela, mas ao meu lado. Eu acho que te conheço bastante, filha. O suficiente pra saber que você vai me pedir alguma coisa.  
- Tá bom então. Então... Será que a Maddie poderia ir comigo?  
- Mas ela não foi para Nova York com a mãe dela?**

Ah, merda. Verdade. Outro fato que freqüentemente odeio é o da minha melhor amiga ser a filha da editora da revista de moda mais importante da Inglaterra. Eu ainda não entendo porque as viagens freqüentes para Nova York são tão necessárias, considerando que a revista é inglesa, mas quem sou eu pra entender o mundo da comunicação?

**- É, eu tinha esquecido.  
- Kathy, não se preocupe. Te garanto que você vai achar alguma coisa com o que se divertir lá.**

Uau, o que é isso? Minha mãe dando uma de... Ahn, _mãe_, só pra variar?

**- Mãe, eu estou indo pra um vila de 3 mil habitantes, o que pode ter de tão interessante lá?  
- Sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu não era tão pessimista.  
- Sério? O que aconteceu pra você virar uma?  
- Casei com seu pai**. – No mesmo instante, papai tirou os olhos do jornal dele pra se defender.  
**- Ei, não me meta na conversa!  
- Mas é claro que meto. Quem nunca cumpre suas promessas?**

Ah, não. Briga de valores dos meus pais é a última coisa que eu preciso agora. Se toquem, eu terei que ficar dirigindo quase o dia inteiro amanhã, e ficarei fora por duas semanas, eles não tinham que estar expressando seu amor por mim, e o quanto sentiriam saudades?

**- Gente, vou dormir, boa noite.** – Tentei chamar a atenção deles, mas em vão. Estavam muito concentrados na tal discussão. Finalmente subi para o meu quarto e desabei em cima da cama. Não estava com sono, mas não tinha nada pra fazer. Odeio ficar esperando o sono vir. Acho que vou ligar para Maddie, avisar do meu desastre de verão.

**- Fala, Parker!  
- Hey Maddie.  
- Opa, que voz de desânimo é essa?  
- A voz de uma garota que vai passar as férias de verão confinada em uma vila na Irlanda.  
- Amiga, não creio! Você vai pra casa da sua vó?  
- Uhum...  
- Que porre. O que você vai fazer lá? Sexo com as ovelhas?  
- MADDIE!  
- Não, é sério. Você está de castigo de novo? KATHERINE, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?  
- Dá pra parar de gritar?  
- Não, estou elétrica!  
- Que horas são aí?  
- Cinco da tarde e eu estou na **_Saks Fifth Avenue_**!  
- Cara, eu te odeio.  
- É a inveja, **_honey_**.  
- É mesmo. Bom, eu só queria te avisa mesmo. Arrase Nova York, certo?  
- Por nós duas! Amo você, **_baby_

Que merda. Odeio minha vida. Quando eu digo que a vida é totalmente injusta, ninguém acredita. Mas saca só. A Maddie vive aprontando. Ela sai escondida o tempo todo, mas a mãe dela tá pouco se lixando. Ela raramente estuda e vai bem em todas as matérias da escola. Ela arranja os melhores encontros e sempre se dá bem. E vai para os melhores lugares nas férias. É claro que eu estou incluída em praticamente tudo isso, porque nós somos do tipo melhores amigas quase inseparáveis. Mas vêem como ela está sempre no controle da vida dela? Porque raios parece que eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre a minha vida? Desisto de procurar a resposta. Sabe, toda essa argumentação esgotou meu cérebro. Melhor eu ir dormir mesmo, que amanhã eu tenho um longo, muito longo dia.  
**- Então mãe, com qual carro eu vou?  
- Com o jipe.**

Ah, eu gosto do jipe, pelo menos. Cabe bastante malas. Não que eu vá levar muitas malas, de qualquer jeito... AH, TIVE UMA IDÉIA!

**- Ah, mãe...  
- O que você quer, Katherine?  
- Como assim o que eu quero? Você nem deixou eu terminar.  
- Kathy, querida. Você ficou nove meses na minha barriga. E outros 17 anos fora dela, mas ao meu lado. Eu acho que te conheço bastante, filha. O suficiente pra saber que você vai me pedir alguma coisa.  
- Tá bom então. Então... Será que a Maddie poderia ir comigo?  
- Mas ela não foi para Nova York com a mãe dela?**

Ah, merda. Verdade. Outro fato que freqüentemente odeio é o da minha melhor amiga ser a filha da editora da revista de moda mais importante da Inglaterra. Eu ainda não entendo porque as viagens freqüentes para Nova York são tão necessárias, considerando que a revista é inglesa, mas quem sou eu pra entender o mundo da comunicação?

**- É, eu tinha esquecido.  
- Kathy, não se preocupe. Te garanto que você vai achar alguma coisa com o que se divertir lá.**

Uau, o que é isso? Minha mãe dando uma de... Ahn, _mãe_, só pra variar?

**- Mãe, eu estou indo pra um vila de 3 mil habitantes, o que pode ter de tão interessante lá?  
- Sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu não era tão pessimista.  
- Sério? O que aconteceu pra você virar uma?  
- Casei com seu pai**. – No mesmo instante, papai tirou os olhos do jornal dele pra se defender.  
**- Ei, não me meta na conversa!  
- Mas é claro que meto. Quem nunca cumpre suas promessas?**

Ah, não. Briga de valores dos meus pais é a última coisa que eu preciso agora. Se toquem, eu terei que ficar dirigindo quase o dia inteiro amanhã, e ficarei fora por duas semanas, eles não tinham que estar expressando seu amor por mim, e o quanto sentiriam saudades?

**- Gente, vou dormir, boa noite.** – Tentei chamar a atenção deles, mas em vão. Estavam muito concentrados na tal discussão. Finalmente subi para o meu quarto e desabei em cima da cama. Não estava com sono, mas não tinha nada pra fazer. Odeio ficar esperando o sono vir. Acho que vou ligar para Maddie, avisar do meu desastre de verão.

**- Fala, Parker!  
- Hey Maddie.  
- Opa, que voz de desânimo é essa?  
- A voz de uma garota que vai passar as férias de verão confinada em uma vila na Irlanda.  
- Amiga, não creio! Você vai pra casa da sua vó?  
- Uhum...  
- Que porre. O que você vai fazer lá? Sexo com as ovelhas?  
- MADDIE!  
- Não, é sério. Você está de castigo de novo? KATHERINE, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?  
- Dá pra parar de gritar?  
- Não, estou elétrica!  
- Que horas são aí?  
- Cinco da tarde e eu estou na **_Saks Fifth Avenue_**!  
- Cara, eu te odeio.  
- É a inveja, **_honey_**.  
- É mesmo. Bom, eu só queria te avisa mesmo. Arrase Nova York, certo?  
- Por nós duas! Amo você, **_baby_

Que merda. Odeio minha vida. Quando eu digo que a vida é totalmente injusta, ninguém acredita. Mas saca só. A Maddie vive aprontando. Ela sai escondida o tempo todo, mas a mãe dela tá pouco se lixando. Ela raramente estuda e vai bem em todas as matérias da escola. Ela arranja os melhores encontros e sempre se dá bem. E vai para os melhores lugares nas férias. É claro que eu estou incluída em praticamente tudo isso, porque nós somos do tipo melhores amigas quase inseparáveis. Mas vêem como ela está sempre no controle da vida dela? Porque raios parece que eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre a minha vida? Desisto de procurar a resposta. Sabe, toda essa argumentação esgotou meu cérebro. Melhor eu ir dormir mesmo, que amanhã eu tenho um longo, muito longo dia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ai ai. Mais um despertador pro lixo. Despertadores são artigos do diabo, não é possível. Eles sempre nos acordam nas melhores horas de sono, geralmente interrompendo aquele sonho perfeito. Bom, foi esse o caso do meu. Eu estava muito bem aqui, sonhando com o Ian Watkins e o maldito tocou. Bem na hora que ele ia me beijar. Pronto, agora nunca vou saber como é o beijo do Ian. Espero que o despertador esteja bastante satisfeito agora. Claro que eu só fiquei satisfeita depois que malhei o objeto na parede. Esse tipo de coisa realmente descarrega o nervosismo. Ah, que preguiça, meu Deus. Hora de me arrumar pra seis horas de confinamento, apenas com os meus preciosos cds como companhia. Eu não sei o que faria sem música. Ah, agora posso ouvir que a casa acordou. Os barulhos da cozinha indicam que minha mãe teve uma noite boa. Ela só cozinha quando está de bom humor. Uau, que cheiro. _Gosh,_ eu estou com fome.

**- Bom dia, mãe!  
- Bom dia, filha!**

Ela realmente teve uma noite boa. Está com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e me deu um mega abraço materno. Eu amo tanto quando a minha mãe acorda de bom humor...

**- Bom dia, Kathy.  
- Bom dia, pai!  
**  
Olha, meu pai também está bem felizinho. Meu Deus, eles aprontaram a noite mesmo. O que sexo depois de uma discussão não faz com as pessoas, não é?! É um milagre da ciência. Agora eu entendo porque as mulheres não eram infelizes nos séculos passados. Elas procriavam de montão, cara! Por isso estavam sempre de bom humor, fazendo as tarefas do lar. Ok, Katherine, pode parar de pensar merda.

**- Então, preparada pra madrugar com sua avó?  
- Eu não vou madrugar, não mesmo. Eu vou comer e dormir o tempo todo.  
- Ah, duvido que você agüente. Você é agitada demais, querida.  
- Na falta de algo melhor pra fazer, é isso que vou fazer sim, mãe.  
- Vai virar uma bola então...  
- Isso é bom, posso me movimentar rolando.  
- Seria prático.  
- Porque você duas tem as conversas mais estranhas que eu já tive notícia? – **meu pai perguntou, olhando para eu e minha mãe.  
**- Genes franceses.  
- É o que te atraiu na mamãe, pai. Ela é o ideal para complementar sua seriedade.  
- Ahn, gostei disso...** – mamãe tomou um gole de seu café e sentou no colo de papai. – **Somos complementares, querido.  
- Ew, não fiquem fazendo coisas indecentes na minha frente, hein? Vocês não querem me traumatizar.  
- Ah. Você vai sobreviver, Kathy querida.** – meu pai replicou, e beijou mamãe.  
- **Estou subindo, pombinhos...**

Certo, acho que tudo confere. Mala, ok. Bolsa (eu ainda tenho esperanças), ok. Óculos escuros, ahn... Estão na minha cabeça, ok. Cds, ok. Hum, o que mais? Chicletes, dentro da bolsa, ok. Dinheiro, ok também. Chaves do carro, ok. Acho que não esqueci nada mesmo.

**- MÃE! Você está me esmagando!  
- AAAHHH, eu vou sentir TANTAS saudades, meu bebê!  
- Vai nada, você vai estar aproveitando seu marido no Haiti.  
- Mas ainda assim vou sentir sua falta!  
- Você vai superar, mãe. São só duas semanas.  
- SIM, DUAS SEMANAS. UMA ETERNIDADE LONGE DA MINHA FILHA.  
- Mamãe, você vai sobreviver, ok? Tenha uma boa viagem. Tchau papai.  
- Tchau, filha. Tente aproveitar sua estadia com sua avó. E mande um beijo pra minha sogra.  
- Deixa comigo. Até daqui a quinze dias, gente.**

Ah. Às vezes não há nada melhor do que viajar sozinha. Só você, a estrada e a música. Claro que viajar com as amigas também é uma ótima pedida, mas existem ocasiões pra tudo. E já falei que adoro as estradas da Inglaterra no verão? Como todo mundo adora viajar pra fora do país, é bem gostoso transitar por elas. Dá pra, literalmente, meter o pé na tábua e mandar a ver. Não que eu goste de exagerar, não me levem a mal. Mas um pouco de aventura não faz mal a ninguém. Opa, celular tocando. Cara, eu amo a tecnologia. Se o bluetooth não existisse, eu provavelmente causaria um acidente horrendo, porque sou tão desajeitada que não consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

**- Maddie!**

**- Babe, tá onde?**

**- Na estrada pra casa da vovó.**

**- Não conseguiu mesmo se livrar disso?**

- Nem tentei, sabe. Talvez uns tempos afastada me faça bem. Reanimar os ânimos, sei lá.

- Kathy, você tá em depressão?

**- NÃO!**

**- Então você não precisa de tempo porcaria nenhuma, sua inútil!**

**- Tá bom então. E onde a senhorita está? **

**- Indo pro aeroporto.**

**- Pra onde você vai agora?**

**- Eu vou pra **_Harrods_

**- Vai voltar pra casa?**

**- Uhum. Ia tentar te salvar, mas tarde demais, né?**

**- Acho que sim. **

**- AGORA EU VOU TER QUE FICAR MOFANDO SOZINHA EM CASA!**

**- Cara, você tá muito histérica ultimamente.**

**- Estou ficando surda, isso sim. **_Hon'_**, preciso desligar. **_Love ya_

Viram? Agora eu sou a causadora de problemas alheios, além de tudo. Eu mereço, não é possível.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gosh_, nem acredito que cheguei. Depois de estafantes 500 km, eu posso afirmar com orgulho que sobrevivi! Fantástico, né? Mas tô exausta. Não sei se vou ter forças nem pra tocar a campainha, quem dirá carregar a mala pra dentro. Ah, deixe de ser dramática, Katherine. Vamos lá...

- KATHERINE!

**- Vovó, que sauda...** - não pude nem terminar a palavra, minha avó me esmagou com um abraço parecido com o que mamãe me deu antes de eu vir. Não falo que são os genes franceses? - **...des. Como vai a senhora?**

**- Senhora? Quem é senhora? Está me chamando de velha, Kathy?**

- Jamais, né, vó. Eu que sou idosa perto de você, com essa disposição toda.

**- Oh, você deve estar morta de cansaço, minha querida.**

**- Eu diria que o que eu mais anseio agora é um bom banho e uma cama...**

**- Pois tudo está bem preparado pra você. Pode ir tomar banho enquanto eu levo suas coisas para cima.** - eu hesitei. Ah, coitada da minha avó, carregando minhas malas. - **Vá!**

Ah, já que ela insiste...

Realmente, quando dizem que casa de vó não tem igual, estão tão certos! Tudo cheira bem e parece tão limpo que dá vontade de ficar aqui pra sempre. Sem contar que a comida é maravilhosa, a água do banheiro sempre está quente, a cama arrumada o tempo todo. Não há um rastro de bagunça. É realmente o paraíso. E apesar de todos as minhas reclamações quanto à Irlanda, é realmente um lugar ótimo pra descansar. Principalmente no interior, tudo parece tão perfeito e quieto. É realmente muito bom. Eu e vovó estamos sentadas na varanda, depois de razoáveis pratos de sopa de qualquer coisa. Fato que estou quase dormindo, mas não importa, ela não está nem ligando. Minha avó é uma daquelas pessoas cultas que tem milhares de livros e vinis em casa, então na parte do tempo em que ela não está mexendo em sua estufa ou na horta, está lendo. Acho que puxei essa característica dela, pois não é raro me ver com a cara enfiada em algum livro. Não é que eu seja _nerd_, ou sei lá o que, é que... Ah, vocês me entenderam. Mas eu não tenho condições de ler nada agora. Vovó está ficando distante, e a música está tão baixinha, tudo tão silencioso que...

xx

**- AAHH!  
**  
Ai, eu tô levitando, eu tô voando? EU VOU CAIR!

**- Calma, Bela Adormecida, eu só estou te levando pra cima. Mas é melhor você não se mexer muito, senão nós dois cairemos.  
**  
Ahn? Cair? Quem? Quando? Onde? Cuma? Akuma? Respondi algo como "_Desculpa, mas eu estou muito cansada, moço, me deixe dormir e sonhar, boa noite_" e virei pro lado. 


End file.
